


Writer's Block

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, author!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Writer's Block

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The word echoed throughout the house and I sighed as I put the last of the groceries away.

“Everything okay, Mr. Hiddleston?” I called.

“I… could you come here please?”

I obeyed, trotting down the stairs into his study. His desk was covered in papers and notebooks and there were dark circles under his eyes as he stared at his laptop.

“I can’t… I’m just… goddamnit. I’ve got the worst case of writer’s block.”

I stood there patiently. “How can I help, sir?”

“Just… do you have time?” His eyes flickered to the clock. “I hate to keep you late.”

“My book club meeting doesn’t start for another hour or so. I can stay a bit longer.”

“Great. Would you mind if we do the thing? Like we did yesterday. Just talk it through. My dialogue’s all fucked, it just sounds… wrong…”

“No problem.” My heels clicked softly across the floor as I approached his desk.

“Thank you. Yes. So… okay.” He took a deep breath and then stood up to face me. His ratty robe hung around his naked torso and his sweatpants were slung low his hips. “So it’s the same characters as yesterday, and she’s trying to seduce him, but he doesn’t want to hear it. He’s got a lot on his mind, he doesn’t want to be distracted, but she pushes and pushes him until finally… well.” He cleared his throat. “Well, I mean, they have to sleep together, it’s a pivotal plot point, but it’s the getting there that I’m having trouble with. Is that okay?”

I nodded. “Yes.”

“I mean, I understand if you’re not comfortable with - ”

I smiled. “It’s fine.”

“Okay. Great.” He glanced down at the laptop screen again and clicked a few keys. The printer beeped to life before spitting out pages for us to read. I glanced over them and gave him a nod when I was ready. His voice dropped into the lower register I’d heard him use with his characters before. “Listen, Mary, you’ve got to get out of here. I have a lot on my mind and it could be dangerous. You know that.”

I swallowed as I tried to get into character. I had to admit I wasn’t expecting this kind of work when I signed on as his secretary, but I didn’t mind it.  _Any opportunity to be closer to him_. The thought came unbidden and I pushed it away. “But Detective Parker, I’m so worried about you. Let me stay with you. Just for tonight.” I walked forward and brushed my fingers against his cheek, just as he’d written into the story, but I couldn’t meet his gaze. “I promise I’ll take care of you…”

“No.” He gripped my hand and pushed it away roughly before turning back to his desk. “There have already been two attempts on my life. If anything happened to you I’d never forgive myself…  _ugh_.” He broke character as he threw the page down in disgust. “It’s so trite. Hackneyed. I’m this close to throwing the whole damn story out the fucking window.”

I placed the papers back down on his desk before I folding my hands in front of me. “Mr. Hiddleston, what if we improvised this? Let’s just ignore what’s written and see how things progress naturally.”

“All right.” He ran his hands over his face and gave his head a shake as he started. “Mary…”

I drew close to him. “Detective… I’m just so worried about you. You’re working so hard, and you don’t have anyone to take care of you.”

“I’m just trying to do my job.” He averted his gaze. “I knew how dangerous it was going to be when I took this on. All I want is justice for my brother. He deserved better than what he got…”

“But listen to me.” I cupped his cheek in my hand and looked deeply into his eyes. “You deserve happiness, too. Justice will come for your brother, in this world or the next. Where does it say you have to sacrifice human contact, interaction, affection… love…” To my surprise he grasped my hand gently and drew it to his lips, kissing my fingers. I kept going, but my voice shook. “… just to…”

“It doesn’t,” he replied.

“Let me take care of you,” I whispered.

Suddenly he pulled my hand away aggressively. “I can’t! I just can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t handle this distraction. I can barely contain myself around you already. Do you have any idea what you do to me? I’m so frustrated, I can’t get anything done!”

I was taken aback. This sounded like Tom Hiddleston’s voice now, not Detective Parker’s, and I was suddenly aware that the atmosphere in the room had changed… as had the fit of his pants. “Maybe I can help you.”

He looked at me. “How?”

I swallowed hard before closing the distance between us and whispering in his ear. “Maybe I can help you with that…  _writer’s block_ , Mr. Hiddleston.” I brushed my hand lightly against his groin, where his erection was making itself quite apparent. I heard the sharp intake of breath above me as my lips connected with his collarbone. I looked up at him through hooded eyes.

His tongue darted out and suddenly I felt him press his body to me, his lips mashing into mine desperately. I parted my lips to allow him entrance and his tongue eagerly explored me while his hands roamed over my back. Suddenly he pulled away, panting. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry.”

I laughed. “Sorry for what?”

“You’re my… that is to say… I shouldn’t have…”

“Don’t be. I started it.” I leaned in again. “ _Do you want to finish it_?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he stared at me in my black dress and red pumps. He seemed conflicted, but only for a moment, because before I knew what was happening I was being bent over his desk, his hands spread wide across my back, holding me securely in place. A low chuckle escaped his lips. “Oh, you, my dear… are an  _incorrigible_  cocktease.”

I giggled. “Am I?”

“You  _know_ you are. Here I honestly thought you were completely unaware that I wanted you, that I was fucking myself senseless every night thinking of you…” My panties were getting wetter with his every word and my breathing quickened as I rolled my hips against him. “… and now I know it was  _intentional_ …”

“Just a little bit.”

“Those little skirts… those high heels… that  _lipstick_ , oh Christ.” He was grinding into me now, his hard-on poking my backside through his pants. “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought of fucking that pretty little mouth of yours, your red lipstick getting all over my cock as you sucked me off…”

I moaned and he kept his palm secure on the small of my back as he pushed up my dress.

“What on earth… you call these panties?” he growled, his fingers playing with my lace thong. “This little scrap of fabric? No, darling, these aren’t panties… these are… the  _flimsiest_ of obstacles…”

I gasped as he tore them off.

“… between me and your sweet little cunt…” He held out my ruined thong to me, rubbing the soaked fabric between his fingers. “See how wet you are? Naughty little tease.”

“Please…” I murmured.

“Please what?” He was rubbing his clothed erection maddeningly against my core as he kept me in place.

“Please fuck me,” I said, whining.

“Fuck you…  _where_?”

“Fuck my pussy,” I cried out, bucking my hips backwards against him.

“Well, then dear… since you asked so nicely…” I felt the fabric of his sweatpants fall to the ground behind me as he plunged forward, sheathing his long, thick cock in me in one motion. I screamed at the intrusion; despite my readiness I wasn’t prepared for his size and my body was frantically trying to adjust.

I grunted as he started a steady, punishing rhythm. My clit was swelling as it knocked against the corner of the desk with each thrust, and I felt his fingers entwine in my hair and give a firm pull. He pulled me back so that I could see his face, which was flushed and sweaty as he pounded into me.

“Do you see what you do to me?” he panted. “I’ve had… so much… fucking… writer’s block… over the past… few weeks… oh,  _shit_ …”

I reached back and dug my nails into his hip, and he let out a tortured cry as he increased his speed. “And I’m… to blame… for your… writer’s block?” I groaned. The wood of the desk was squealing in protest as Tom’s powerful thrusts started pushing it inch by inch toward the wall.

“Needed you… hand wasn’t good enough… haven’t been able to come… for  _days_ … so frustrating…”

“Well… now you… can get your release…” My free hand scratched the tabletop as I felt my orgasm approach. “Oh,  _shit_ , don’t stop, oh my  _God_ … fuck me,  _fuck me!_ ” I screamed.

“Fuck,  _fuck_ , you’re so tight, oh Jesus help me, fuck,  _fuck…”_ At that moment my orgasm hit and my body quaked with the force of it, my cunt clamping down on him hard. “ _Fuck!_ ” He emitted a primal cry as my inner muscles milked his cock, and I felt him twitch and come with such force that it overflowed and spilled out of me, dripping down my thighs. He was still gasping when he pulled out and I realized with a start that he wasn’t finished; I could see feel him spurting onto my ass and my dress as he leaned his hand heavily against my back.

The room was silent except for our heavy breathing as we both came down from our high. I let out a hoarse laugh. “Goddamnit, Tom.”

“What?”

“You got your…” I paused. “…  _writer’s block_  all over my dress.”

He let out a belly laugh as he landed a firm smack on my come-covered ass. “Well, I did have a lot of it. Can’t say I didn’t warn you… hardly my fault it sort of got… everywhere…”

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a box of tissues and tossed it back to him. “Go on, then. Clean up your mess, you dirty boy.”

He kissed up my spine as he massaged the come away, running the tissues over my bottom and my thighs. “Darling, you know come leaves stains, right?”

I sighed. “Yes, Tom.”

“So unless you have a change of clothes handy…”

“I don’t.”

“The way I see it, then, you have two options.” He pulled me to my feet and kissed me. “You could either borrow some of my clothes and go to your book club dressed like a hobo…”

“Ugh.”

“…  _or,_  you could let me throw this in the wash with some stain remover… and we could spend some one-on-one time…  _discussing_  the irrelevance of clothes altogether.”

I sighed. “Well, the girls in my book club are a bit judgmental when it comes to clothes…” I shrugged. “I guess Option #2 is the winner.”

“Good. Because I might have a little writer’s block left for you to take care of…”

I giggled as he kissed me again.


End file.
